Titans at Hogwarts
by Stubborn13
Summary: This happened before the Titans ever met also this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1:When we ALL meet**

**Summary:**This will take place before the Titans ever met at a magical school called this is my first fanfic.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

**Raven's POV**

I was done learnig with the monks of Azarath and now meditating far from where anyone can see me the strangest thing happens a grey owl is heading towards me with a with an envelope it drops the envelope in front of me .I decided to pick it up and is was addressed to me,It says...

_Dear _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and find enclosed a list of all necessary books and note that you will not be a first year but instead you'll be a fifth year._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledor_

I watched as the owl left and waited for my supplies '_This will be interesting' _I mused.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I was getting packed to leave Batman when a white owl with a note came and started tapping my window I opened the window and took the noteand noticed it was addressed to me,It says...

_Dear _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts Scholl of Witchcraft and find enclosed a list of all necessary books and note that you will not be a first tear but instead you'll be a fifth year._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledor_

'Well its better than staying here' I mused,I wrote to Albus since the owl didn't leave yet and asked him to have/give me the supplies I need.

* * *

**Starfire's POV**

The strangest creature flying towards me with a letter,it was in a language I couldn't understand the language so I took it to the royal translator(remember she's an alien PRINCESS).After he told me what it said I got so excited I went to pack all my clothes andheaded to the planet 'EARTH'.

* * *

**Beastboy's POV**

I was soooo bored i can't beat a level on All of my videogames,we haven't had a mission in two weeks,I finished all my comics,and there was nothing to watch on abrown owl came in my room 'I should have closed that window' but what caught me off guard it had a letter...FOR ME!?(it says the same thing as the others except it says'_Dear ')'SSwweeeett' _I thought I couldn't wait to tell the others.

* * *

**Cyborg's POV**

'Oh you think you can beat the Cy man huh huh well...'"**BOOYAH!"** my victory was short lived when an owl came pecking at my window,I went to open it and reached for the letter,the bird tried to peck my hand but fail miserably since it's made of metal.(the letter says the samething as the others but says _'Dear )'This will be AWESOME'I mused._

**Author's Note**

**I'm going to skip the part about their supplies and go staight to the Hogwarts Express but they will have to be in normal clothes not in superhero costumesand how am I doing so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2 :At Hogwarts**

_**Giant time skip**_

_**Titans' POV**_

Finally we made it to Hogwarts but we had to wait with the first years and after all the first years were called to get sorted it was are turn."Anders,Kori"called a woman with a scroll in her hands when I made it up there the hat started saying something I forgot and then yelled"_**HUFFLEPUFF**_" I was leaded to a table with people wearing yellow and black robes."Grayson,Richard" I walked up the to the hat and after a few minutes it yelled"_**GRYFINDOR**_" I was lead to a table with people wearing red and black robes and decided to sit where I was able to see that hot red head Kori."Logan,Garfield" I held myhead in shame from that woman calling me by my FIRST name I went to the hat to get this over with and after about 30 seconds it yelled"**_HUFFLEPUFF_**" I winced once it yelled and hurried to go to the table where Kori was sitting."Roth,Rachel' I startled the woman when I was there before she could call my first name once the hat was on my head it yelled at me for having my mental walls up and after what felt like 5 minutes it yelled "**_SLYTHERIN_**" I was then lead to a table with people in green and black robes I sat the farthest from the rest."Stone,Victor" I reluctantly walked to the hat and after 5 seconds it yelled"_**RAVENCLAW**_" I later walked over to the table with people in black and blue robes and waited for the feast.**(A/N: I am not going to say what they ate and what was served)**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

During the feast I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched and looked around and found a kid with blonde hair,a girl with a squished face,and and two fat oafs looking DIRECTLY at came over to me after they noticed I was glaring at group came over and sat by me it was awkward until the girl spoke up"Hi, I'm Pansy Parkinsan,that's Draco Malfoy,and his buffoons Crabe and Goyle," she pointed to everyone,Malfoy decided to speak up noticing Ilooked at them with a bored look then focused my attention back to my food,"So are you a mudblood,pureblood or a muggle?"I focused my attention to them and said in a monotone"Niether"which startled all the processing Pansy spoke up...

"What do you mean,by niether?"

"As in NIETHER which means my parent or parents were not humans"I said with putting all my irritation in the word niether.

"So,what are you if your not a pureblood,nor muggle or mudblood?"Draco asked.

"As in my mother was a secret soreceress and my father was a demon...happy now"I said with sarcasm at my last statement.

They looked horrified for a moment then a bit impressed until Headmaster Dumbledor dismissed Snape came and lead us to our corridor and turned to us infront of a stone wall."I will say the password once and only once...Venom"he said before the wall opened up to rveal the in Draco and his group came towards me 'probably to ask me more questions'.

"So can we see your wand?"asked one of Malfoy's buffoons, I held out my wand to show them(it looks exactly like salazar slytherins) they all froze in awe.

"Why do you have such a wierd accent?"that time it was from Crabe but he got a glare from Malfoy.

"Unlike the rest of you I'm from this magical place called America"I lied in a sarcastic way.

"So are you a first year,because if you are you are awfully tall?"asked Pansy.

"NO,I'm a fifth year,because it took them awhile to send an owl to where I live and don't you DARE ask me where I live or where I'm from or ANYTHING about my past."I snapped and that was it for my that I was walking around until I found a girl with bubblegum pink hair and a girl with black hair dyed red in the front starring at me with amuesment so I walked towards them.

"Hi,my names Jennifer Hex,but call me Jen"said the girl with pink hair and eyes.

"And my name is Antoni Monetti,but call me Toni"said the girl with black and red hair.

"And you two must know I'm Rachel Roth"I said in a monotone.

"I see Malfoy and his group found an intrest in you"said Jen with a smirk.

I stared at her confused but it didn't show"Why do you think that?"

"We're not blind you know we _did _see them stare at you"that was Toni.

I was now wordless until we started to notice people leaving so we headed towards the girl's rooms.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

After Professor Dumbledor dismissed us I was following Professor McGonagall,four people walked up to me while heading to are corridor it was two girls one with brown bushy hair and the other had long straight red hair and two boys one that looks similar to the girl with red hair and a boy with a lightning scar."Hello I'm Hermonine Granger" said the girl with brown hair and stuck out her hand for me to shake as she continued "that's Ginny and Ron Weasley and you must know Harry"she said pointing to each person.

"And you must obviously know that I'm Richard Grayson"I said.

"Why do you have such a strange accent?"that was Ginny.

"Because I came from America"I said as if it's an obvious answer.

"I don't want to be rude but what are your parents like?"that was Harry.

"The question is how were my parents and they were really kind."I said.

"Oh,I'm sorry I didn't mean that its just that I was curious if it hurts that much my parents are dead too"said Harry.

I was going to say something but Hermoine stopped me"While you two were chatting,_I _was able to here the password which is _chivalrous._"With that said we headed Harry got engrossed in a Conversation with Ginny,I used to slip away towards a boy with short red hair and sunglasses just like me.

"Hi,I'm Roy Harper'he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Richard Grayson"while shaking his hand.

"Hey!Aren't you that kid that got adopted by that rich guy Bruce Wayne?"he asked.

"Yea!Aren't you adopted by Oliver Green?"I asked.

"Yea!How'd you know?"

"Bruce told me,he said he's close friends with Oliver"

"No wonder you looked familiar'we said in unision.

We went on for hours talking about stuff from sports to _are secret life_ with are mentors to just random stuff until we had to go to bed.

* * *

**Starfire's and Beastboy's POV**

"Hey Kori!"Gar shouted trying to catch up to turned around to see who was calling her until she saw Garfield runnig towards her so she stopped.

"Hello friend Garfield,How you doing?"she said relieved it was someone she knew.

"Ok*gasp*how about you?"he said.

"Earlier I was sad and now I see you friend Garfield happy to see someone I know and now I feel just Glorious."she exclaimed.

"Hiya guys I'm Terra Markov"said a girl with long blonde hair with blue eyes.

"Hello friend Terra my name is Kori anders and this is-"Kori was cut off"-Garfield Logan"finished Gar as he lightly blushed at the girl.

"Nice to meet both of you and by the ways the password 'Jelly Beans'"since niether Gar or Kori knew they were there already.

"Thank you so much new friend Terra"Kori squeled as she hugged the petite girl.

Later Kori somehow got the girl in the middle of a conversation about shopping until Gar saved her by talking about games and Kori didn't understand which Terra noticed and told her the whole concept before getting tired and went to bed with the rest of them.

* * *

**Cyborg's POV**

I was walking behind all the Ravenclaws until an african-american boy and girl came towards me with a smile.

"What's up,I'm Karen Beecher"she said.

"And I'm (A/N:I have NO clue what his real name is so I borrowed it from another story from 'Nkcandygirl')Tyler Johnson"he said.

"And I'm Victor Stone which y'all know already"I said.

They walked in silence waiting for thier professor to tell them which was '_adept'._

"Are you a seventh year?because you're very tall to be a first."Karen asked catching me off guard.

"Well I'm actually a fifth year"I stated.

"Are you going to try out for quidditch/since you look very athletic"asked Tyler,'jeez are they gonna ask me questions all night'I mused.

"Well I haven't really thought about but I guess Icould give it a shot"I answered.

After that we started talking about music and after our long debate we had to go to bed since it was getting exausting trying to change someone's mind on certain songs so we decided to hit the hay.


	3. Help

**Help Me!**

**Author's Note**

**I know its not a chapter but I really can't think of anything to write so all I need is for you guys to send me your favorite character from teen titans and what house they should be in.I really don't want you to feel sad because you can't have your favorite character. Also if you have any ideas on what should happen also if it has to do with couple pairings I can handle that. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Raven's POV**

This is great I have all my subjects with my new 'friends' Jen and Toni they are pretty cool considering the fact that they are really interesting._When the others went to sleep last night Jen and Toni showed me thier powers Jen has pink hexes and Toni can use this red energy thing and transformed it into things and obviously I showed them my dark magic._

The subjects we have together in this exact order _potions,defense against the dark arts,charms,transfiguration,astronomy,arithmancy,divination,history of magic_ and was talking to me on things that I missed that I didn't look where I was going and I bumped into a kid with pale skin shaggy hair and red eyes.

"Sorry I ddn't see where I was going..."I started.

"Elliot,Elliot Knight"he said(**A/N:I know Kyd Wyykkyd can't speak but he's talking with telepathy and he's mouthing the words.**)

"Well Elliot sorry for bumping into you, so see you later"I said'_Man he's kind of cute but I think he won't be interested in a half-demon that has a prophecy to destroy the world like me'._

"So as I was saying before you bumped into Elliot, one of the most important things at this school in our opinion the coolest and that's the **Yule Ball"**Jen said.

"What's so awesome about the yule ball?"I questioned.

"Are you messed up the yule ball is a formal dance where you get to dance with boys and stuff"Jen said.

"We had one last year after the Triwizard Tournament but after that incident with Cedric Diggory they used to have it after it but it happened every five years but they decided to change it"said Toni.

"Did you ever stop to realize what boy would like to go with me to the **Yule Ball**?"I asked.

"Welllll you can always go with Draco..."Toni started

"Or Elliot!"Jen finished

"Ha you guys are so funny its not like Draco or Elliot is going to ask me anyways but on the topic of boys who do you like.?"shifting the topic off of me.

"Well um you've gotta keep this between us"Jen said

"Ok whatever"I said

"I like Wally West"Jen started

"And I like Tyler Johnson"Toni finished.

"Well I don't know who they are so I don't care,how about we head to class" I said as we headed to potions.

"Hey Jade have you met Rachel yet?"asked Jen

"Huh, oh ,no I haven't so what's up?said Jade.

"Nothing much but adapting to this school and finding out more about this place,how about you"

"Nothing really so what have these girls been telling you"said Jade

"On just about things that happened in the past years when I wasn't here"I walked closer to her and whispered in her year "They've also told me who they like."

"Did they tell you about who I like?"Jade asked"No"I responded"Well since your new hear I'll tell you its Roy Harper"she whispered the last part.

"Well hello class I'm Professor Snape for the people that don't know me,now all of you sit down"stated Professor Snape.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

Wow thanks to Roy,Wally,and Garth I'm getting really excited to play this sport called Quidditch they said they all tried out but couldn't make that's why I'm going to try out to be a chaser ,earlier I wanted to be seeker but that's position is taken by Harry ;_transfiguration,history of magic,defense against the dark arts,charms,,astronomy,herbology,arithmancy,and quidditch_ are my subjects I really don't care about them but my problem is that girl Kori._'Man that girl is HOT'_ I mused I mean she has a beautiful face and a perfect body but I don't know when to make my move.

"Hey Dick are you even listening to me?"asked an irritated Roy.

"Huh oh um no just thinking,what did you say?"I asked.

"Well while you were in lala land we were talking about which girl to take to the yule ball"stated Roy.

"Ya its like prom but cooler"said Wally.

"So who are you guys going to take?"I asked.

"I'm going to take Tulula"said Garth

"I'm taking Jen"whispered Wally,"No way man rumor says she's bad luck you won't be able to survive"joked Roy,"So she's different"said Wally standing for himself "and what about you,huh?"said Wally shifting the attenton off himself.

"Oh me its no big deal its um you know*cough cough*Jade*cough*"said Roy,"Wow and you judge me and my choice"said Wally.

"Anyways what about you Richard you were quiet this whole time?"asked Garth.

"Huh oh Kori no big deal,right?"I said.

"SO THAT'S THE GIRL'S NAME IF I HAD KNOWN THAT I WOULD HAVE SAID THAT!"yelled an irrtated Roy.

"Kori huh she ok so there is nothing bad to say so yeah no big deal now let's head to potions I don't wanna be on Professor Snape's bad side already"said Garth totally ignorng Roy as we quickened are pace.

* * *

**Starfire's and Beastboy's POV**

_'Wow this place is HUGE and cool and its just got cooler when we heard about the YULE BALL I can't wait this will be awesome/glorious' _we mused._The wierdest thing is we have the same EXACT schedule as ,Care of Magical Creatures,Transfiguration,History of Magic,Charms,Astronomy,Defense Against the Dark Arts,Herbology._

"Uh Terra can you tell us more about the Yule Ball?"asked Gar

"Oh yes it would be glorious if you can share more of this Ball of Yule!"said Kori.

"Umm well its like a dance or prom where boys and girls dance with one another and its really cool,we used to have it every five years but after the incident with Cedric Diggory last year now its every year because you will never know if you will be able to you know...live that long enough"answered Terra.

"Umm Terra who asked to the Yule Ball last year?"asked a bashful Gar

"Well no body asked me last year so I just went with Kole and other than not being asked to the Yule ball it was really fun"said Terra.

"Umm do you like have any idea on who would you go with and like who would you know like have a chance?"asked Gar

"Probably someone funny or someone that really likes video games,I'm not really specific"said Terra trying to throw out hints friend Gar doesn't understand.

"HEY KOLE"yelled Terra at a pink haired blue-eyed girl.

"What up Terra?"said Kole.

"Nothing much just talking about the Yule Ball,so Kole your finally gonna ask Jericho right?"ask Terra.

"Terra I told you 'll ask him when the time is right didn't you say you were gonna ask mmmmmm"said Kole before Terra clamped her hand on her mouth.

"Hey guys we don't wanna be late for potions and you really don't wanna be on snape's badside"said Terra while walkng towards poitions with her hand still on Kole's mouth.

* * *

**Victor's POV**

_'Man just because I'm big and strong and smart they expect me to play for their sport's team well of coarse will'_I was so lost in my thoughts bumped into a girl and made her fall.

"My bad lil lady"I said the girl has blonde har braided bun,hazel eyes,small-ish plump lips a button nose and the strangest thng she started to blush but stopped when she was standng again.

"Well you really should watch where your going and my name isn't lil lady it's Tulula"she said,I flinched_'ouch her words hurt more than punch'_

"Well I'm sorry Tulula for bumping into you" said as I walked towards the man room to get my schedule and to look for my friends.

"Hey Vic meet Jericho he's a mute"said Tyler.

"Yeah and here's your schedule Vic"said a rather excited Karen.

"Thanks Karen it would have taken me hours to find it since I'm new here and all"I said gving her a wnning smile before lookng at my schedule, so I have _potions,__transfiguration,history of magic,astronomy,arithmancy,defense against dark arts,herbology,and quidditch._

"Hey Vic you have the same schedule as Karen and Jericho"exclaimed Tyler.

"Really!Hey Karen isn't it great that we have the same schedule"I said

"Yea it would and I would be able to tell you more about this school"she aid looking rather bashful.

"So where's potions and who teaches it?"I asked

"Just down the hall and its Proffessor Snape he's also the head of slytherin"he said then he started to shiver.

"So what we waitin' for we better head there now or else we'll be on his badside,come on Jericho"stated Karen.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**Sorry its been awhile hope you enjoy this I had a lot of work and then my computer stopped working.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Potions**

**_Titan's POV_**

"Class today we are going to make a potion to repel dementors and partner up with someone"said Snape.

"Hey Rach you wanna work with me before Roy asks me he's very persistent"whispered Jade.

"Whatever and plus before I even went to this school I made a ton of these,it's really easy"I said.

"Awesome,oh wait here comes Roy avoid eye contact"Jade said right before Roy came.

"Hey babe ready to together?"asked Roy.

"Huh oh its just you,sorry but I'm already working with Rachel"said Jade not even looking at Roy.

"Oh,I see I guess I'll work with Garth,so I guess I'll see ya later"said a disappointed Roy.

_'Man if Roy wasn't my friend I would totally laugh'_mused Richard while chuckling slightly.

"So Wally you wanna work together since your girlfriend is working with Antoni"I said teasingly.

"Wait?!What?!Um she's not my girlfriend she's just a friend *cough cough*I mean sure I'll work with you"he said darting eyes towards Jennifer.

"Suuuure so where's the instructions for this anyways"Richard asked trying to get this over with.

"Ugh its says to grab a bucket full of werewolf hair damn this will take forever"said Wally before I took the paper from his hand and looked it over and yes this will take forever I mean what does Half demon blood look like.

"Ugh"I screamed in frustration this will take forever.

"Umm friend Garfield do you want to do the helping with the potion?"asked Kori

"Ugh, I guess"said Garfield before getting crushed by Kori's deadly bear hugs

"Wonderful!Friend Gar,why is your face red?"asked a confused.

"Umm Kori I*wheeze*can't*wheeze*breathe"said Gar

"Oh sorry friend Gar"said Kori while letting Garfield down.

"Hey Vic..."started Tyler but Karen finished "wanna work with me?",Tyler mumbled to himself selfish bitch but luckily Karen didn't hear him.

"Ugh sure Karen but have you ever made a potion to repel dementors before"I asked.

"Well um you see I was hoping you could be very helpful with the potion and last time I tired...lets just say five people left missing their eyeballs"said a rather bashful Karen.

Victor sweat dropped at the answer but tried not to show it while trying to stay as manly looking as possible so Vic said"Since this is going to be my first time lets just try to mimic someone making the potion that looks like they know what they're doing."

* * *

_**All Titan's(Except Raven) POV**_

"Hey Wally/Kori/Karen look"they whispered pointing at none other than a focused Rachel and surprised Jade.

"Dude how is she doing that without looking at the paper?"asked an amazed Gar

"Ugh Wally does your brain work as fast as you run?"I asked while staring at how easy that girl was making the potion.

"Well we better start or else we'll fail so Karen mix the things together while I get the ingredients"Vic said while looking for the ingredients.

* * *

_**Raven's POV**_

"So Jade,can you pass the half-demon blood so I can finish this"I said

"Sure Rach"Jade said before I heard a loud crash,I looked at Jade but she avoided my gaze.

"Ugh Rach I kinda dropped the container with the blood in it and there's no more left,so what do we do?"asked Jade _'guess I'll have to secretly cut myself so we can finish_ this'I mused.

"It's ok so can you hand me the broken piece of glass"I stated rather than said,she handed me a piece so I made it looked like I cut myself by accident.

"Oh my gosh Rach I'll go get you some napkins!"Jade said before she left _'Finally since the half-demon was a weak type and it needed two pints and mines strong I'll use half a pint'_I thought as I poured about half a pint of my blood_._

_"_Hey Rach I got the napkins"Jade said as she handed me the napkins.

"I see you two are done"Professor Snape said as he took our potion.

"Attention class you have five minutes until I collect your potions or whats left of it"stated Professor Snape.

"So Rach how did you finish the potion without the blood?"asked Jade

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out"I said with a smirk in my eyes.

* * *

_**Robin's POV**_

"Damn"I muttered under my breath as we saw how different our potion looks compared to the girl with the vioet hair,her's looks exactly like the example Snape showed us a royal blue with hints of red and black while ours is purple what did we do see we used unicorn tail,goblin hair,werewolf tooth,eye of a cyclops,and half-demon blood so what could we have done wrong _wait a minute whats that...SHIT_,we forgot to use blood blossoms._  
_

"Wally we forgot the seven blood blossoms"I whispered.

"I'll go get it,so what we do with it"as he ran to go get it and came back.

"We're suppose to smash it in there"I stated.

"Ugh sorry Dick but I only have six blood blossoms"said Wally

"Well its better than nothing so let's smash it already"I said and once we were done it looked a little like the violet haired girl's except it wasn't as blue but it's better than anything.

* * *

**_Cyborg's POV_**

**__**_'Wow that girl was good'_I thought as I tried copying her I felt like I was forgetting something since our potion is purple with hints of red.I went through every ingredient in my head until I realized I forgot to add the unicorn tail.

"Hey Karen I forgot to add unicorn tail could you get it for me?"I asked.

"Sure"Karen said when she stopped picking her nails.I waited for Karen to come back and when she did I noticed half the class was done,so I quickly and prayed for the best when professor Snape collected it.

* * *

**Kori's and Garfield's POV**

"Friend Garfield what's the next ingredient?"Kori asked.

"It's half demon blood...WAIT!..BLOOD dude that is so gross put it in quick"Garfield managing a shiver after his little tantrum.

"Um ok"was all Kori said before putting the red liquid in the potion and giving it to professor Snape.

* * *

**Titan's POV**

"Well class I've already graded your potions and I'm going to call your name to receive your grade and if you don't come up I'll annnounce your grade to the whole class,understood?"Snape said receiving a mumbled yes from the class.

"Rachel and Jade"were first called, once they looked at it Jade smiled and Rachel just smirked they got an Outstanding.

"Richard and Wallace"were called second,Wally smile but Richard frowned they got an Exceeds Expectations.

"Roy and Garth"were called next they both smirked they got an Exceeds Expectations.

"Terra and Kole"were called next they both giggled they got an Acceptable.

"Victor and Karen"were called next they both smile they got an Outstanding.

"Harry and Ronald"were called next they both high-fived they got an Exceeds Expectations.

"Hermione and Luna"were called next Hermione was not happy at all they got an Exceeds Expectations.

"And finally Kori and Garfield"were called last Kori was jumping with joy and Gar was smiling like he just one the lottery they got an Acceptable.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry if this chapter is boring I ran out of ideas and I'm not making any promises about the next chapter being any better or , and I totally forgot to give credit to Butterflymist in the last chapter about her oc Tulula so yeah that's about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Author's Note: Ok what I'm about to say is totally and completely from my mind and not from research,half demon blood is not the same as human blood there is only one type and its based on power and the half demon blood in the container Jade on accident dropped was weak and Rachel's blood is strong and its going to be a reddish black color and thanks for the review Blue Emo Bunny. **

_**Snape's POV**_

My next class came in which was my favorite because most of them are in Slytherin. I told them we were making a potion that repels dementors after that I went to my desk to think how only two groups from my class made that potion exactly as I asked, not even Hermione is that skilled.

"Professor Snape"my favorite student called.

"Yes Malfoy?"I asked.

"Why is there blood on the floor"he asked in a disgusted tone.

"Probably someone from my last class dropped a container of half demon blood"I replied saying a spell to clean it up.

I went through a my small cabinet under my desk for my seating chart to see who sat there in my last class turns out it was my slytherin girls Jade and the new one Rachel,_'Interesting'_I thought while putting the paper away and went to collect the I collected the potions,graded each and everyone,and giving the students their grade.

"Malfoy"I called right when the period ended.

"Yes"he asked rather cautiously.

"I want you tell Rachel to come here after dinner"I ordered.

"Ok"he said as he headed out the door.

**Time Skip**

* * *

**_Rachel's POV_**

I bet you wanna know what happened in the other classes ok here's how each class went:

**defense against the dark arts-****Was irritating**

_Flashback_

I walked into defense against dark arts and I sat between Toni and Jen. So when everyone got into class the professor introduced himself.

"Class does anyone know what dementors don't attack?"he asked rather eagerly and my hand instantly shot up and so did someone else's and guess who.

"Hermione"he chose.

"Dementors don't attack powerful demons"she said like a know-it-all.

"And the powerful demon's spawns which can be either a full demon or half demon"I said without getting called.

"What do you mean **and**, I read that dementors don't attack powerful demons it never mentioned anything about it spawns, let alone half demons"she said arguing on the topic I clearly know more about.

"Well book is as ancient as dirt which never even knew about demon spawns"I said while glaring.

"That's total and complete rubbish!"she yelled getting up from her seat.

"Well how can you say its rubbish if you get all your research from books"I said dangerously calm.

"Well..."she was about say something that would have made her look like a bigger idiot arguing with a half demon spawn of a powerful demon.

"Well Miss Roth is right Hermione"the professor said.

"What?! B-but her facts are complete rubbish"she complained.

"Well Miss Roth here is right because a several centuries ago after the most powerful demon was created,he was so powerful that if he had a half demon spawn they would be half as powerful or even a little more"he said without realizing that the half demon spawn of the most powerful demon is sitting in this very room.

"Oh really,then what's the demons name"she challanged the professor.

"Trigon"we both said at the same time.

"And thanks to Miss Roth's knowledge on demons and half demons slytherin gets ten points"he said while Hermione was getting red with I think from either anger,ignorance,or maybe embarrassment.

_End of Flashback_

**charms-**** Boring**

**transfiguration- ********Boring**

**astronomy- ****Boring**

**arithmancy-**** Boring**

**divination-**** Boring**

**history of magic-****Boring**

Now that we're done with all those classes we were waiting in the Slytherin's girl corridor.

"That was amazing"Jen giggled.

"You showed -it-all"Jade chuckled.

"That was unbelievable"Toni smiled.

"It was no big deal"I said managing a smirk.

"WHAT!"they all said in disbelief.

"What's not a big deal?"asked a very confused Pansy.

"None of your business Pantsy"sneered Jen.

"I didn't ask you Hex"Pansy said in tone that made her sound like a spoiled brat.

"What do you want?"scowled Jade.

"Draco wants to tell you something"Pansy replied.

"Whatever"I said getting up and rolling my eyes and followed Pansy to Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy?"I asked Draco as we got closer while glaring daggers.

"Snape wants to talk to you after dinner"he said waving away my glares as if they're nothing,I nodded and started to head to my small group until Malfoy stopped me.

"Why do you like to hang with them two of them are criminals"he stated rather then asked.

"I hang out with them because they're my friends and I can trust them and that's a lot coming from some one that doesn't trust easily"I said heading back to my group.

"we should start leaving it almost dinner"Toni said a little more cheerful than her earlier mood.

* * *

_**Robin's POV**_

Let's get down to business:

**transfiguration-Not Important**

**history**** of magic********-Not Important**

**defense against the dark arts ********-Not Important**

**charms********-Not Important**_****__**  
**_

**astronomy****-Not Important**

**herbology**_****__**-**_******Not Important**

**arithmancy**_****__**-**_******Not Important**

**quidditch-Now this is important**

___Flashback_

I walked on the field wearing my equipment and a firebolt which I never knew I had but I need a broom and Albus used a spell on me to have as much riding experience as Harry which I think is good. And I think we should skip Harry's lecture about the rules I learned everything I need thanks to Headmaster Albus. So when it was my turn it was as easy as frighting crime and easier then this was all over I became a chaser.

_End of Flashback_

_"_Are you serious?!He made the quidditch team?"questioned Roy.

"Yea and it was unbelievable"exclaimed Garth.

"And you have a firebolt?!"Roy asked barely containing his excitement.

"They don't call me the boy wonder for nothing"I said brushing invisible dirt off me.

"You guys better hurry up or else you'll be late for dinner"a hungry Wally rushing off towards dinner.

* * *

**_Victor's POV_**

Ok you wanna see what I think of my classes YOU WANNA SEE well even if you said No your still gonna know:

**transfiguration,****history of magic,****astronomy,****arithmancy,****defense against dark arts,****herbology-All of that is just not interesting**

**quidditch-Now that's worth listening to**

_Flashback_

Ok sauntered on the field with my equipment and my broom a comet three thirty(**A/N:Totally made up not a real HP** **broom**) I told them that I was trying out to be a beater. They looked me up and down and said ok WITHOUT even letting me do anything.I questioned the on why they didn't let me try out and they said chasers are usually the biggest and strongest on the team,well doesn't that explain EVERYTHING.

_End of Flash_

"Vic come on let's celebrate you making the quidditch team by going down to eat dinner"said a really excited Tyler.

"Yea Vic come on and we can tell you more about the thing you missed"added Karen.

Jericho made a few signs with his hands and Tyler translated "There's gonna be ribs"after hearing the beautiful name of the my favorite food I rushed to the dining room while knocking down Tyler,Karen,and Jericho._'I'll apologize at dinner but now I need to get my ribs'._

* * *

**_Gar's POV_**

Dude you wanna here about my totally awesome day...I'll take that as a yes:

**Care of Magical Creatures-Dude this was so much fun I have no clue why people call this the most boring class this was freaking AWESOME,I think I might try changing into some of these animals when I go back to Doom patrol. **

**Transfiguration,History of Magic,Charms,Astronomy,Defense Against the Dark Arts,Herbology_-_Lame with a capitol L**

_**Kori's POV**_

Oh yay I get to share the experience of my day:

**Care of Magical Creatures-The animals were most adorable.**

**Transfiguration-Was fun except when someone turned me into a tiger instead of the chair. **

**History of Magic-It was mainly a lecture.**

**Charms-It was fun until I mispronounced a word and everyone turned into Tamaranian Muckglorp(A/n:Still making stuff up).**

**Astronomy-I learned about places farther then the Tamaran's twenty-eighth moon.**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts-I got confused.**

**Herbology-I had so much with the plants except when I shot it with a starbolt for trying to eat my hair.**

_**Kori's and Garfield's POV**_

We were walking heading towards the dining room Kori and Gar were having an interesting conversation on the different animals they learned about.

"So what did you think off Herbology?"Terra asked.

"It was most wonderful until one of the plants mistaken my hair for food"Kori said in a cheery tone.

"I think it was really lame but Care of Magical Creatures that was awesome"Gar said changing the subject.

"Oh really I think its vice versa in my opinion Care of Magical Creatures is lame and herbology is awesome"Terra giggled looking at Gar's shocked face.

Gar took in a deep breathe to say something until Kole interrupted him"Hey Terra I can't wait until winter break and you remember your promise to help me find a dress for the Yule Ball".

"I know right and I will help you and can we bring Kori with us it looks like she'll have fun looking for a dress"Terra suggested.

"Sure it would be fine to bring Kori"Kole said as Kori squealed.

"Ohh yes it would be most wonderful to go shopping for the Ball of Yule"Kori said as we entered the dining room..

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And that's it don't worry I'll try to update as often as possible most likely when I have ideas for the next chapter.I hope you guys liked it and looks like we found out whose the real know-it-all and it looks like its Raven :) Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_**Raven's POV**_

"So how did it go again in defense against the dark arts?"asked an amused Jade.

"Well it all started with Hermione being an annoying prick trying to be a Miss know-it-all"Toni started.

"And then challenged Rachel's knowledge on dementors and what they can and can't attack so the little bitch argued until the professor said Rachel here was right and man you should have seen her face she was redder than a tomato"giggled Jen barely keeping in her laughter.

"Man I wish I was there to witness this"pouted Jade.

"It wasn't that big of a deal"I said in my monotone.

"Oh yes it is a big deal"they all said in unison.

"You put Miss know-it-all in her place"Jen snapped.

"Well thanks for clearing that up because if you look now you can see Miss know-it-all turning redder than before"I said staring at Hermione.

"Wow I never seen someone so red in my whole entire life"Jade snickered,Jen started giggling like crazy,and Toni was barely containing her laughter.

* * *

**_Robin's POV_ **

"Hey Dick look at Hermione"Roy whispered looking at Hermione whose face was so red it would put a tomato but she didn't notice us looking instead she was looking at the slytherin table.

"I wonder what happened to her and don't call me Dick"I whispered back.

"Me too"Wally and Garth said at the same time.

"I know"Roy said.

"Then tell us"I said.

"Okay I heard that she was being Miss know-it-all like usual in defense against the dark arts"Roy started.

"As usual"Wally commented.

"As I was saying and some girl corrected her than they started arguing and the other girl was right"he said,Wally and Garth were astonished.

"Who was the girl?"I questioned.

"It was some girl at the slytherin table"he replied.

I looked at the slytherin my scanning for someone that looked smart enough to beat Hermione in an argument,until I saw that girl Roy's chasing after what was her name oh yeah it was Jade and her partner with the violet of them is probably the one that was smart enough to do that but I wonder who.

"So Roy do you think its your girlfriend that outsmarted Miss know-it-all?"I teased,he fell out of his seat and we all busted out laughing.

"Huh?what?oh um probably I don't know ask her yourself boy blunder"he said,I was about to tear his head off until Garth stopped me.

"Richard let it go and you made a mistake Jade is way out of Roy's lead"Garth said teasingly.

"NO SHE'S NOT!"Roy yelled earning strange stares from the people around us"I mean if anything I'm out of her league"he said going back to the old cocky Roy we all know and love.

* * *

**_Cyborg's POV_**

"Hey Vic I know some people that like meat but you man you just can't live without it"commented Karen.

"Yea Vic now I have a real appetite"complained Tyler from all that running.

"Ugh Tyler has your hand always been set on fire?"I questioned.

"Oh um that well uh I'll tell ya after dinner if that's ok?"Tyler said.

"Sure but your friend Jericho said their'll be ribs and I don't see any ribs or any other type of meat so I better see some meat or Jericho's gonna feel Ravenclaw's new chaser wraith because that's something you never joke about is meat and never in front of my face"I practically yelled.

"Hey Vic look steaks"Karen said pointing at some steaks not far from here.

"You guys better get some meat before I eat all of it"I warned as they went to grab some meat before me.

"So did you here what happened to Hermione?"Tyler asked.

"Yea I can't believe someone was smart enough to prove Hermione wrong in an argument"Karen said.

"Whose Her-moan-e?"I asked.

"It's Hermione and she is wait I mean was the smartest person in school and she's in gryffindor"said Karen.

"Wow she sounds so smart why isn't she here then?"I asked.

"I don't know sparky"Karen said.

"What's with the nickname sparky for?"asked a confused Tyler.

"Oh in Transfiguration I was suppose to turn Vic into Ferrari but instead I electrocuted him"said a rather embarrassed Karen.

"Oh yea so your the one that caused that"Tyler said.

* * *

_**Starfire's and Beastboy's POV**_

"Dude I've been here for"Garfield paused in the middle his complaining to count his fingers "ever since the first day of school and I haven't even seen one piece of tofu"Garfield finished complaining.

"What is this fu of toe you speak of?"asked a confused Kori.

"What is tofu?WHAT IS TOFU?Well I'll tell ya its the most awesome food on this planet"stated Garfield as if he new everything about food.

"I would like to challange your opinion with a fact"stated Terra in the same tone.

"Oh really what can be better than tofu?"questioned Garfield.

"Hmm let me think how about PIZZA"she said causing Garfield to fall off his seat.

"Wow ok ok I totally forgot about pizza"Garfield said.

"What is pizza?"asked Kori.

"Its the world's greatest food"they both said at the same time.

"And it's over to your left"Terra pointed out.

"OH it looks glorious"Kori said while taking eight slices and stuffing two in her mouth earning a look of disgust from Gar.

"Wow finally someone with an appetite as big as mine"said a smiling Terra.

"You have a big appetite?You must really digest things fast"said a dumbfounded Gar.

"This is considered a big appetite to you?Where I come from we eat ten times this amount"said Kori.

"TEN TIMES!Where are you from?"questioned an astonished Terra while Gar fell out his seat.

"Ugh master of head told me to keep where I'm from a secret"Kori said while pouring mustard on her pizza.

"Mmmm what is this delicious yellow sauce?"asked Kori while pouring some in her mouth.

"Oh um Kori that's mustard and does that taste good?"said Terra.

"It taste glorious"Kori said while offering Terra some(**A/N: If Terra can survive Starfire's cooking then she will like pizza with mustard**).

"Wow this is really good"Terra said.

"What do you think you're doing?!Why on Earth are you putting mustard on the word's greatest food"complained Gar.

"We are putting mustard on our pizza thanks to Kori's idea and it tastes like a gazillion times better"Terra said.

"Hmm putting mustard on pizza, pizza plus mustard, mustard and pizza, nope no matter what way you say it it sounds gross"concluded Gar.

"You just mad cause we ran outta mustard"teased Terra.

"Dude that's gross"whined Gar.

"Whatever"Terra said continuing eating her mustard covered pizza.

* * *

**_Raven's POV_ **

I walked into Snape's office once I finished dinner while everyone went to our corridor.

"Professor Snape Draco said you wanted to talk to me"I said in a monotone.

"Yes I was wondering how you were able to finish the potion without the half demon blood?"he questioned.

"I improvised"I said it wasn't the whole truth and it wasn't a lie.

"Okay go head to your friends Miss Roth"Snape said before dismissing me.

I went to the Slytherin corridor said our password and was dragged towards Draco by his two buffoons._'Can this get any better'_Pansy was trying to glare at me while she stood behind Draco who was sitting in some throne like chair obviously waiting for me with a guy standing on his left.

"What do you want Malfoy?"I said in a monotone.

"Watch your tone Roth"Pansy said I gave her a weak glare she flinched.

"Nice to see you too Rachel and all I want is to keep you away from those things"he said in a disgusted tone.

"You mean my friends Jen, Jade, and Toni"I corrected.

"I think you should hang with us instead of them"he said rather calmly like he owned me_'as if I'd pick him over them'_and Pansy looked shocked than angry.

"Why should she be here she's just as a blint as that girl in Hufflepuff"Pansy complained _'Watch it' _rage growled in my head._  
_

"Well aren't you a divvy if anything your closer to being a blint"I said in a perfect British accent.

"How dare you"she came up to me and slapped me '_That bitch'_rage yelled in my head.

"You shouldn't have done that Parkinsan"I said keeping my head down so they wouldn't see my face.

"What ya gonna do about it Roth"she practically spat my name with disgust.

"This"I said raising my head I didn't need a mirror to know my eyes are a pure white(**A/N: I bet you thought it was four red eyes**).

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"I murmured while taking my wand out so they wouldn't ask how I do magic without a wand _'Personally I think its useless'._

I blasted the buffoons about twenty feet away from me and shot Pansy paralyzing her then I knocked her out and I left Malfoy and the boy next to him alone while turning my eyes back to their natural color and walking away before...

"Rachel"Draco stopped me.

"What?"I asked still not turning around.

"How did you do that?"he said directing to the people my magic hit.

"With a spell"I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well after seeing this would you like to hang around us?"said the guy next to Malfoy.

"And you are"I asked.

"Blaise"he said.

"I'll think about it"I said walking off _again_ but the strangest thing is the emotions that were rolling off them Crabe and Goyle it was confused, Pansy it was envy, Blaise it was gratitude, but Draco it was boredom pride and the strangest was lust _'Malfoy is not my type but whatever it doesn't bother me'_

I walked in and (**A/N: They get to pick who gets to be in their room by a vote and stuff like that so its just Jinx Argent Cheshire and Raven**) everyone were in their pj's Jen an over sized purple that said Witch and knee length shorts, Jade just an over sized green shirt,Toni a black night gown with red dots, and I just put on black short and a blue tank top with the word demon written on the back.

"What took ya so long?"asked Jen.

"Malfoy and his goons want me to leave you guys for him"I said as if it was no big deal.

"That idiot I should hex him for that"threatened Jen.

"And you guys should know what emotions that were coming off them"I said.

"What were they?"asked Toni.

"Bitch was envious, the dumb asses confused, Blaise was grateful, and Malfoy had boredom pride and lust"I said.

"Ok ok wait what did you say about Malfoy"Jen asked a little shocked that she looked up from her nails.

"Boredom pride and lust"I said.

"I have an idea"Jade said with a smirk.

"What is it"we asked in unison.

"We let you join their group and make him think you left us and help Rachel mess around with a certain blonde's emotions"Jade said while her smirk was getting bigger after that we all started to smirk.

"So when do we begin girls"Jen asked.

"How 'bout tomorrow"Toni said.

_Time Skip_ (**A/N: Robin Cyborg Starfire and Beastboy just went to bed since I have no idea what they would do**)

"So you ready Rach?"asked an enthusiastic Jen.

"Sure"I said going over to Malfoy and his group.

"I'll be part of your group Draco"I said startling Crabe, Goyle, and Pansy.

"I knew you'd come around Rachel"Draco said with a smirk I had to refuse the urge to roll my eyes.

"Draco why is she here?"asked Pansy who probably forgot the little _incident_ from last night because she's still giving me that attitude.

"Well she's part of our group now"Draco replied.

"That means I'll have to be near her when I'm with you guys"she said as if I'm not standing behind her.

"You don't have to be in this group and Draco might not even think twice of getting rid of you"I said with a smirk she was trying to glare again.

"And don't try anything on me I have a short temper"I added.

"Blint"Pansy muttered.

"Quit talking about yourself Pansy"I said with a smirk and headed to potions.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I am apologizing for the last chapter for saying the professor in the last chapter was a guy which is actually a woman,its been a long time since I read/watched the fifth book/movie. So I realized this because I made this chapter while watching a Harry Potter movie marathon but don't worry somethings NO what I meant to say is a lot of things will change just mainly the plot and some other things to probably I will try to update as soon as I get a new idea for the next low on ideas so please be patient if I don't update often and until then bye.**


End file.
